Day at the Park
by Ybarra87
Summary: Danny and Hekapoo's first date sort of. Sequel to Awakening. I do not own Danny Phantom or SVTFOE.


It was a nice beautiful Saturday morning where it looks like nothing could go wrong. Danny walks into the park looking for Dani. Apparently she needed his help for a school project and she suggested the park to meet. However Hekapoo is also there looking for Dani as well. Apparently she needs the sort of help that only a girl could give her. That's when Danny and Hekapoo first see each other.

"Danny?" "Hekapoo" they both said in unison and respectively.

"What are you doing here?" They asked each other at the same time.

"You first." Danny said.

"Dani had Star call me she told me she was going through some girl stuff and needed my advice so she wanted to meet me here. You?"

"For some reason I find that hard to believe seeing she told me she needed help with a school project and wanted to meet me here."

"So in other word she trying to set us up on-"

"A date." Danny said finishing her sentence and then glance over "And if you glance at the bushes over there you can see Dani and her friend Janna."

"So should we pretend this didn't happen and go on about our day like normal then meet up at three for training?" Hekapoo said with uncertainty.

"Well I got nothing better to do and you probably have your hands full so maybe we should just meet up at three." Danny said nervously with a small blush.

"Well actually I have some free time so if you don't mind we could hang out together if it's alright with you?" She asked while blushing.

"It's alright with me as long as it's alright with you."

"It is."

"Then let's take a walk." Danny said as he grabbed Hekapoo's hand to start walking on the sidewalk while holding it. As they continued to walk and talk they took a moment to sit at a bench in front of a sandbox and swing set talking about Danny life at school so far. "And Star thinks I should set up her ex-boyfriend Tom with a one of my ghost enemies Ember. I'm really okay with it as long as she doesn't cause trouble." Before Danny could say any more he noticed a woman with long purple hair and pigtails wearing a dress that's tattered running onto the sandbox trying to steal a bat from a kid.

"Oh my gosh I don't believe it." Hekapoo said with a shocked look.

"You know who that crazy lady is?" Danny asked

"Yeah that's Mina Loveberry. She used to be one of the most powerful magical warriors on Mewni until she snapped and lost her marbles. No one knew where she disappeared to but I guess she was on Earth the entire time."

"Should we do something about her?"

"No let's just wait until she has a full blown crazy episode." Hekapoo said as she got up to turn to Danny "Hey let's get something to eat why we're here."

"Sure let's get a hot dog." Danny replied as he walk with her to the hot dog stand.

In the bushes Dani and Janna are still watching the two on their date. "I hope that crazy lady doesn't ruin their date." Dani said.

"Well I texted Marco and he gave me a few suggestion on how to deal with her." Janna answered then gave a bored look. "It doesn't look like it's going to get anymore interesting so I think I'm going to bail."

"Yeah I have a feeling that it's going to pick up a bit." Dani replied as she pointed towards what was heading Danny and Hekapoo's way.

"Beware for I am the Box Ghost! Ruler of all things squared!" The Box Ghost screamed as he appeared in front of Danny and Hekapoo only to panic the second he saw Hekapoo.

"Beat it!" She hissed as he ran of screaming.

"May be I better send him back." Danny said as he was about to turn ghost only to be stopped by Hekapoo.

"Danny. The Box Ghost can wait until three besides he's too stupid to cause any real danger plus he could probably get his but kicked by Dani or Star if he does anything. Just stay and relax with me." Hekapoo said.

"Okay I will. I'm having a good time anyway." Danny said with a smile.

They then proceeded to walk to the mud pits however before they could get there Danny was shot with a green net. "Ha! With the whelp out of the way I can hunt the creature right in front of him!" Skulker cried out as he appeared right in front of them. He then turned towards Danny "Don't bother trying to get out of that net it cancels your ghost powers! You must be getting weak seeing how you didn't sense me but because of that weakness I'll have a new trophy on my wall!" He then turn to blast Hekapoo who was giving him an unamused look.

"Don't you think you should do something?" Janna asked Dani.

"Yeah I don't think they need me on this one just watch." Dani replied.

"The only reason I didn't sense you was because I was having a good time and I thought you were the Box Ghost." Danny said as he pointed towards some bushes.

The Box Ghost then popped his head out of the bushes and cried "Beware of her!"

Skulker confused and insulted said "How dare you insult me by calling me weak!" and then turned to the Box Ghost "And what are you talking about you idiot?!" Only to see the Box Ghost point at Hekapoo.

As Skulker turned towards her he was shocked to see her burn the net off Danny. She then turned towards Skulker "You know I was having a very good time and I don't get to do that a lot. That is until you decided to ruin it and that was a very big mistake." She then launched a huge fireball towards him knocking him to the ground and proceeded to beat him senseless with her fists on fire.

As soon as she was done Danny turned ghost and approached her. "I better send him back now."

However Hekapoo just looked at him. "I got a better idea." She said with her devilish smirk. She then whispered into Danny's ear.

"Are you sure?" He asked.

"Do it!" She said.

Danny then proceeded to open a portal. "Maybe I should stay here for this." He said.

"That's going to be impossible seeing how Mina's having a crazy episode." Hekapoo said as she pointed to a crazy Mina causing a huge riot. "Go stop her Danny."

"But-"

"Now!" She screamed out. As soon as Danny flew off Hekapoo turned to the bushes where Dani and Janna were "You two get over here now!" As they proceeded to run to her Hekapoo looked at the bush the Box Ghost was in "And you get in that portal now!"

As the Box ghost ran screaming into the portal a female voice could be heard "Box Ghost?! What are you doing in my home? Get out?!" She then peeked her head out the portal to only reveal it was Ember. "What's going on?" She asked.

"I take it this belongs to you?" Hekapoo asked as she pointed to Skulker.

"What did Skulker do?" Ember asked with a pissed off look.

"He ruined Danny's date with Hekapoo." Dani answered.

"Dipstick was on a date?" Ember said as she looked at Skulker "And you ruin it?!"

"It wasn't a date. We're just hanging out as friends." Hekapoo said softly.

"And where's Dipstick now?" Ember asked.

Dani and Janna then pointed towards Danny who was having a hard time trying to stop Mina. "I'm having a hard time here and she just broke through my ghost shield!" He cried out.

"Maybe I better help Danny." Dani said with concern.

"No need Marco texted me. He's on his way to help with Mina." Janna said. "Plus this is really entertaining."

"I can't believe you Skulker everyone in the Ghost Zone knows what he's been through and you were trying to ruin a chance where he could be happy?!" Ember yelled.

"First of all she was the only interesting hunt here! Second they said it wasn't a date." Skulker said.

"Of course you would think that you're a moron." She then turned towards Dani "What did they do on their date?"

"Well they went on a walk, talked for a little bit, and then got some hot dogs." Dani answered.

Ember looked furiously at Skulker "It looks like that relationship is just starting and I'm a little jealous. I mean we never go out and the only thing that would count as a romantic dinner is you screaming Woman where's my food? And as for an interesting hunt what do you call that!" She screamed as she pointed to Mina who was swinging Danny around by his feet.

"I don't hunt crazy." Skulker answered.

Just then Marco showed up with a garbage bag and ran up to Mina. "Hey Mina I got a bag of old donuts! You can have them if you put Danny down and go away!" Mina then threw Danny into a sandbox and grabbed the bag full of old donuts. She then ran off only to jump into a dumpster. Marco then proceeded to help Danny.

"Well you better give Skulker so I can punish him." Ember said.

"Actually I have a better punishment in mind." Hekapoo said with her devilish smirk as she then pulled out some scissors.

She then opened a portal and went into it where a voice could be heard "What the?! Lady Hekapoo?!"

"Come here Tom!" She screamed as she dragged Tom out. As soon as they were out she turn to Tom to say "Tom there's someone I want you to meet."

"I don't care who you want me to meet! I have better things to-" Tom immediately stopped talking as he saw Ember. "Hi I'm Tom." He said to her.

"Hi I'm Ember." Ember said blushing.

"Okay Tom that will be all." Hekapoo said as she push him back into his portal and closed it. She then turn to Ember "Danny said you can stay here as long as you don't cause any trouble. The choice is up to you."

Ember then grabbed her guitar and jumped out of the portal. She then turned to Skulker and said "Skulker I'm breaking up with you."

"What?!" Skulker cried out.

Hekapoo then threw Skulker into the portal and screamed for Danny to close it which he immediately did. "Well that takes care of that."

Marco the approached them to ask "Was that Tom I saw and who is this?"

"Yeah that was him and this is Ember she's here to meet Tom." Janna answered. "By the way where's Star?"

"She's at my house hanging out with Pony Head. She told to invite you guys over if you want to come." Marco then turned to Ember. "She can also get a hold of Tom for you if you want."

"Cool let's go." Ember said.

Before they could take off Hekapoo stopped Marco and asked "By the way where's Danny?"

"He was pretty exhausted so I sat him down on that bench over there." He said as he pointed to the bench.

Hekapoo immediately rushed to Danny as the others left. "Looks like Mina really did a number on you." She said.

"Yeah I guess my magic powers aren't strong enough to take someone like her on." Danny chuckled.

"Not to mention she's crazy." She said as she sat down next to him.

"Well it's almost three. We better go to your lair to train."

"How about we hold off until tomorrow. We had enough excitement for today."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes Danny let's just sit right here for now and enjoy the scenery."

"I had a really good time today. Thanks Heckie." Danny said softly as he began to close his eyes and fall asleep.

"I did too" Hekapoo said softly and whispered "And don't call me that." She then kissed Danny on the forehead and continued to watch the scenery.

THE END


End file.
